


K: Rebirth of Kings

by TheWildFool



Series: Return Of King's [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Anime Spoilers, Bars and Pubs, Bi-Curiosity, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Control Issues, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fights, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Horror, Hospitalization, Hostage Situations, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language Barrier, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major Illness, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Manga Spoilers, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character(s), Multi, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Normal Life, Original Character(s), Pain, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, References to Drugs, Romance, Some Humor, Spoilers, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Violence, War, not normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildFool/pseuds/TheWildFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years has passed since the events of Tatara Totsuka's murder and the death of the III King, Mikoto Suoh. It's been three years since the downfall of Nagare Hisui and destruction of the Dresden Slate. Everyone is now finally able to live a normal life. However, a new threat has begun to play it's dangerous game and this game is all too familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keno

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so uh - Disclaimers!! Don't we all love those damnable things?! Almost loving it as it gives me heart burn. Right then, GoRa and GoHands owns everything from K: Side RED, K: Side BLUE, K: Stray Dog, K: The First (manga's) and K: The Missing Kings (Movie), as well as well...K Anime and K: Return of Kings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admist the chaos, this is most likely to be a catastrophic premonition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GoRa and GoHand owns all K.

>  
> 
> **_December 6th 2016_ **
> 
> **_11:02: 09 p.m._ **
> 
>  

"We'll only say this once..." A fully armed officer exclaimed. "Surrender now, or we will shoot." His rioting gear hung heavy as well as his sub-machine gun.

There stood a man in his late twenties backed into the corner of alley way. Long blonde hair clung to the sides of his face as he sweated profusely. His normally nice clean dress shirt was clinging to his skin and drenched in rain, dirt and blood. Panting he looked down at himself, seeing that the blood was that of his own and the spot spreading. 

Tired and worn down by the chase, he brush a hand against his abdomen. All he felt was sticky warmth and pulled away; he smiled sadly. His hand was drenched in his blood and he wondered how he was still surviving, but he did feel the lightheadedness. It almost made him want to pass out but, the immediate threat he faced was bored into his head.

 ** _'So...this is it, huh? I've lived five years of a normal life...'_** He thought sourly to himself. A smirk formed on his weary face, "Five years...after so many years of living in the world of Kings – now this is the end?" He sighed and turned his attention upright. 

A click of a gun sounded off, one of the many officers had readied his weapon. Snorting to himself, he shook his head. Just as he began to reach for his carton of cigarettes a warning shot was fired. The bullet grazed his ear and severed several pieces of his hair.

"You...who the hell fired that shot?!" The chief of police exclaimed over the megaphone. He pulled it away from his mouth. "Next idiot that fires without direct orders will be prosecuted!"

"That supposed to be a warning shot?" He exclaimed and hissed at the burning of his ear. He wasn't sure what hurt the most; being shot in the side or having a bullet nearly take off more than a quarter of his ear.

 He felt a small amount of despondence but, took out a cigarette. The expression he shared with the surrounding officers was nothing near how he truly felt on the inside. He couldn't help but believe that the life of the clans and Kings was the way his life would end.

Snapping his fingers near the end of the cigarette; the pinkish red flames conjured and took life. The sound of guns cocking told him that he was two more moves from his own grave.

"D-don't m-m-move..." A young officer exclaimed. The grip on his gun was tight but, from the amount of violent shakes that convulsed throughout his body showed his fear.

It seemed funny to him, they had lived so many years within the world of Strains and Kings; now they act towards the supernatural with fear only after a five year gap of normalcy.

Hearing the man laugh caused the cheif of police to grit his teeth. He gripped the megaphone as well as his handgun at his hip, "You think this is funny?! Damn red demon..." His comment didn't seem to phase the bleeding man.

He lowered the megaphone and turned to one of the commanding officers, "Tell the sniper to ready his gun...aim at his heart."

"But, sir!!" The man exclaimed with surprise, "We were...I thought–"

The older man snorted and he snatched a hand full of the officers' shirt, "That was a command...and change of plans. This one will be of little use and one way to kill a red demon is to aim for the heart and with a bullet."

He stopped laughing when he noticed one officer disbursing to a vehicle. Nervously, he messed around with his wedding ring on his bloody ring finger on the left hand. A strong overwhelming bleakness overcame his being and with the same hand he brushed his fingers over a very familiar and calming earring.

"...Is it truly my time...? But, what about..." He whispered to himself and took one small step back.

He heard a small beep noise go off and he raised his right hand to his right ear. Knowing that the surrounding officers were on a high alert; he knew that another one of them would shoot again, though he cared less for them.

"Hello..." He exclaimed lowly and continued to eye the officer at the vehicle. Before, the person on the opposite receiver could answer, an all too familiar sound rang out once again. It felt like an electric shock going throughout his body, hitting his nerves as the stray bullet hit it's mark.

The bullet tore through his shoulder and nearly knocked him off balance; this time he was able to bite back a cry from the immense amount of pain. Luckily, or at least that's what he thought, his back hit the old brick wall of an old building.

"Sh-shit..." He gasped and put pressure against his newly received wound, "Heh...sorry but, I didn't quite get what you said..."

"God dammit!! Who the hell unloaded?!" The cheif smashed the megaphone against the ground, "You damn good for nothing..."

Biting back a laugh, he looked to his side; it was a small tight squeeze of an alley. He continued to listen closely to the person on the receiver and tuned in on those around him. "I could just..." He muttered to himself, "No, I'm just quite possibly looking at my only way out." He stared intently at the alley.

"Of course, these bastards are still on my ass," He glowered at his heavily armed pursuers, "Like I said, I just caught a glimpse of my only escape." Gripping his shoulder tightly he grinned mischievously. "These guys seem to have a plan."

His eyes continue to follow the higher ranking of the armed force. "But, well...so do I," Giving an impressed whistle he caught their attention and once again a stray bullet came flying.

"Just as I expected, fools." However, he was ready for this one and conjured his flames to his feet. His cigarette tilted to the corner of his lips and he smirked.

Pushing off the wall he gave a quick roundhouse kick and followed up with an axe kick, spreading his flames as if it were a wild fire. "Damn..." He glowered at them through the flames and proceeded to run into the tight alley.

He ignored the scrapings he received from the brick walls and found himself nearing the end, "I'll be a while before I could arrive at the bar. My car?" He fell silent and slowed down, "...It was totalled." 

A quick peek out from the alley told him that it was going to be a little while before they could all get to him. He smiled a little, "I'm safe for the time being. They basically trapped each other back there, so my luck." Leaving the alley behind, he trudged through the silent streets.

"Ehh..." He dolefully looked down at the ground. Wishing silently that his adrenaline rush would come back; he could feel the pain shooting throughout his body. "Hmm? Oh,  nothing. I'll be there as soon as possible..."

>  
> 
> **_11:42: 43 p.m._ **
> 
>  

It was near midnight and he still had yet to arrive at his destination. He knew the others, those who were still alive, were worried about him. A part of him was confused as to why the meet up location seemed so far, but the sharp pains running from his body was a strong reminder.

This was the fifth stop he had made and it was due to the pain shooting throughout his whole body. He had stopped several other times, but that was because he was looking for backways and passages to get around the large amount of armed forces that was scattered around Shizume City.

For his own safety he hid away in between garbage dumpsters within the alley ways. He rubbed his eyes with his  blood dried hands; another reason he would take rest more often. His vision had began too blur after walking five blocks down the street. It irritated him because, he couldn't entirely see where he was going and being that it was midnight, that wasn't much better.

His eyes were glazed over as he looked at his once white shirt. "Heh, maybe...maybe it was this color all along." He whispered; the blood had drenched his shirt, turning it into a sickly dark red.

It was a wonder that he wasn't dead by now. Though, it gave him some form of hope that he would survive this grueling ordeal. He began to slowly unbutton the blood soaked dress shirt and started the painful process of peeling it away from his torn flesh.

Gently he, with the fabric of his shirt, pinched two fingers together and pulled back as lightly as possible. He bit down on his bottom lip, knowing that just a cigarette wouldn't be enough to keep him from crying out; his eyes teared up and a small whimper escaped. As soon as he felt it was pulled back far enough, using his free hand he started to dig into the wound, "Nnnggghhhh...." A taste of copper built up in his mouth. His teeth had broke the skin of his lip and he immediately open his mouth to relieve the pressure on his lip; he choked back a loud cry.

"Fuck...fuck fuck fuck!!" He shouted as his heart began to beat fast. This only worsened his lightheadedness and poured out more blood through the torn skin. Gripping tightly onto what was causing him the pain and pulled with all his strength, "Ahh..." He groaned as whatever lodged itself into his flesh was removed.

A quick glance told him it was a nice sized and thick piece of metal, "Damn...little thing..." He took in a deep painful breath, "...causing me all this..."

He panted and allowed his head to lean back; he stared at the star filled sky. "Ha, what a night...how in the hell are you guys still alright?"

"...Actually..." He started off as he looked to his right, "How did you guys find me?" He smirked through the pain and shook away the blurriness, "You keep saying the same damn thing..."

A loud but, choked laugh came from him. He brushed the back of his hand against his mouth, and continued to laugh. It pained him to laugh as it placed too much strain on his wounded abdomen. "I...I d-d-did ju...st coughed u-up blood..." He glanced over to his left and laughed.

He nudged the emptiness to his right, "S...such an obvious f....ool..." He muttered loudly. Slow and weakly, he dug through his pockets, "...One...j...ust one..." He breathed out and as if an answer to his pleas; his very last cigarette.

"...bu...y...mo..." He muttered incoherently and took out his lighter. It felt like a breath of fresh air as he weakly inhaled the smoke of his cigarette. A short small amount of happiness washed over his worn body.

Once again, he turned his attention to the sky, "...Can wait...a little. I..." He wistfully stared at the stars. He wished that he was elsewhere, "Home...with...h...er..." A slow and unsteady rise and fall of his chest scared him. However, the whispers in his ears and the strong heaviness of his eyelids assured him, "...resting..."

**_So funny..._ **

**_It was never supposed to come back._ **

**_And was most definitely not supposed to end this way._ **

**_But, in the world of Kings — anything can happen._ **

**_I guess I can kiss the family life goodbye..._ **

**_It's just too damn bad that..._ **

**_That I couldn't...give that special someone my final farewell..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q.O.T.D - So, who is this person? And why are they running from the police? Mysterious...give me your thoughts!
> 
> ((To intensify the feels from the part where he is resting in the alley, listen to >>>> https://youtu.be/okgNeXpIo6M may the feels trip begin!!))


	2. Klaxon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to a beautiful future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ownership belongs to GoRa and GoHand!! I love K...and would wish for them to make a season 3. There's room for possibility. And I would like to have àn anime on Yata and Saruhiko's friendship and how they came to get involved (eventually join) HOMRA. They've got the manga so why not a beautiful animation to beat all the fans in the feels about how their relationship got so misunderstoodly fucked up. And I kinda want an extremely large back story on Yata's old man. We all know who Niki Fushimi is and how he psychology fucked up Saruhiko (like what the hell type of ass do you have to be to mentally and emotionally abuse your child). Oh, and if you watch K: Missing Kings you'll get a huge hint-hint on Yata's life back at him home with the family, during the time both he and Kuroh worked together ((Kuroh tell's him something along the lines of watch his foul language and Misaki sarcastically apologizes and blames it on the way he was brought up)).

 

 

 

> **_February 14th 2016_ **
> 
> **_7:55: 40 a.m._ **
> 
>  

The sun nearly risen to its highest, the birds sang their morning songs. Birds landed on a small tree near the window of a nice sized home. It chirped to gather its other fellow followers to be close by.

Within the home was two sleeping forms. However, with noises of the wildlife outside and the strength of the sunlight made it difficult for one of the people within to rest easy.

Even though the window of the house was covered with blinds and curtains, it didn't seem to be enough to block out the strong sunlight. Though being covered by the covers did kill most of the sunlight; Saruhiko found himself tossing and turning in his bed.

The lively sounds of birds chirping outside, was something that normally didn't bother him. However, after what happened the night beforebefore — he was in no mood to be bothered with loud noises.

As he stressed his body to get more rest, he was once again defeated by a far more familiar sound. He grumbled under his breath and tightly held his pillow over his head.

"Shit..." He cursed as his attempts failed, "Misaki..." He whispered loudly. He sighed heavily as the only answer was the buzzing of the alarm clock.

Saruhiko rolled around in his bed. He fought the urge to melt the clock with his aura but, immediately remembered that would be impossible. **_'Downfall number one...'_** He mentally cursed himself. The noise continue for several more minutes and he reached inside his pillow case, pulling out his phone.

He threw the covers off of him, allowing it to bunch itself into the corner against the wall. "Class is going to start any minute..." He muttered to himself. Normally he would be angry at himself for being late, but due to certain issues — he couldn't bring himself to careless.

"Tch, dammit..." Saruhiko clicked his tongue out of annoyance. He peered over the railing of his bed to check on his friend. The covers of his roommate was sprawled across the floor and the smaller man had his legs hanging out of his futon. "Dumbass..."

He swung his legs over the bed, "This damn idiot is still sleep? Doesn't he care that he'll be late..."

Reaching a hand up, he scratched his unruly hair. For a moment he contemplated on waking the man up and with a sly smirk he jumped from the bed, landing before the dangling legs.

Quietly, he walked across the room and got himself dressed, but not before tampering with the alarm clock. Easily containing his composure he crept to Misaki's futon. Stooping down he gently lifted up Misaki's pillow and stowed the device underneath.

"Maybe, you just need to hear it a little more closely....Mi~sa~ki..." He grinned mischievously and walked away from the smaller man. He had set the clock to go off within less than eight minutes and figured that'd be enough time to get himself ready and out the door.

Silently he rushed to complete his higiene and brushed out his hair. Glancing at the time on his phone, he nodded his head in a small sense of satisfaction. A short rummaging through the fridge, he reached for the last chilled can of coffee. Knowing this would aggravate his sleeping friend, he took a small amount of pleasure in knowing how the man would react.

With only four minutes left to leave out the door and be as far from the house as possible; Saruhiko grabbed his messenger bag and the keys to the car. He reached for the doorknob only to stop in mid-motion. A wary smile spread and he looked over at Misaki's skateboard and then to his sleeping figure.

"Payback is a bitch." He said with satisfaction. With the satisfaction of knowing that Misaki would be mildly confused and lost when awake was good enough payback for him. Not to mention that he does have the fastest form of transportation and actually had true motivation to be on time for class.

 

 

>  
> 
> **_8:03: 22 a.m._ **
> 
>  

A loud scream caused the birds to fly away from the window of the house. Misaki found himself entangled in his own covers and began to struggle. Still groggy and disoriented, he muttered incoherently and cursed himself for being afraid of the alarm clock.

"Son of a bitch..." Chagrined he freed himself of the covers and immediately grabbed a hold of the offending device that rudely woke him, "Mother fucking piece of shit!!! Dammit..." He threw the clock against the wall behind him.

A light shade of red found its way upon his cheeks. "How the fuck can I be so stupid," He surveyed the silent room, "It was just an alarm clock..."

Feeling convinced enough, he stood to his full height. He cracked his back before walking to the bathroom. He used his left hand to splash water on his face; in hopes that it would rid his grogginess. Carefully he leaned against the sink with his right hand, but immediately felt a sharp pain run from the palm of his hand to his forearm.

Quickly, he pulled back to avoid further damage. He gritted his teeth together and glared at his reflection in the mirror, "Yo, Saru...I think my hand is getting worse." He shouted from the confines of the bathroom.

He looked at his hand to take in it's current details; it turned from his normal pale olive color to a nasty purple with a tint of blue and black. That wasn't the only part of his body that was damaged. A sharp pain from his ribcage began to worry him, though he refused Saruhiko's offer to take him to the hospital. 

Misaki knew that his taller friend would be greatly angered by his pride. The two came to an agreement and Saruhiko patched up the smaller wounds, even mending a large gash on his temple. However, the dark haired man did not hold his tongue and ridiculed Misaki for losing his temper and getting himself hurt.

"...Saru?" Misaki called out, with curiously, "Look, you can ridicule me later, but I need to go to the emergency room." He walked out the bathroom as he looked around the room. Grabbing his clothes, he grumbled, "Dammit, Saru you monkey!! Stop ignoring me!!" 

Immediately after putting on his clothes he jumped up and managed to grab a hold of the ledge. "Hey, monkey...I know you heard me...?" As soon as he pulled himself up, he was met with an empty bed. "The fuck?! Saru?!"

He pushed off the bed and landed on his rear end, "Damn..." He winced at the landing, but quickly set that aside and rapidly darted his eyes around the room. "Saruhiko...? Dude, where are—" His eyes widened in realization.

"You fucking MONKEY!!!!" He shouted as he jumped to his feet. Finally, he realized the house had been empty that whole time and figured that Saruhiko left him behind. "Oh, just wait til I see you...your ass is so fucking mine!!!" 

He rushed himself as he gathered his backpack and forced himself through the multiple sharp pains the ran through his body. He knew that it would be a mistake to mistreat his body in such a way but, with the seething anger he felt at his friend was motivating enough.

"Asshole didn't even cook shit!! Not that he can cook worth a damn anyway..." He mumbled as he searched the fridge.

The heat had risen to his face once again. However, at this point it was only pure rage. "That...jackass. He took the fucking iced coffee...I'm gonna choke the shit outta you, Saruhiko!!!" He slammed the fridge door not caring if anything broke at the moment. 

"Shoot...." Mistakenly, he used his bad hand and ended up clutching it close to his chest; he groaned. Choleric he snatched a box of strawberry dipped pocky sticks and marched to the front door. Without looking, he reached down for his skateboard only to feel nothing but emptiness.  ** _'Don't look down. Don't look down. Just leave...before you—'_**

Much to his chagrine he ignored his thoughts and stupidly looked down at the empty spot. Absentmindedly he punched the front door with his bad hand and yelped, "MOTHER FUCKING SHIT HEAD!!! Saruhiko Fushimi....you are fucking DEAD!!!"

He gritted his teeth and exited the house and slammed the door. He pulled up the hologram of the security system from his watch and from there he locked the door. Fixated on getting to class he scrolled through his contacts and pondered if he should catch a bus, taxi or just jog his way to the university.

* * *

Saruhiko pulled up into an empty parking space and looked at the clock. He sighed heavily and turned the running engine off, he glance in his rearview mirror and smirked. "Hmm, I wonder."

He took his phone out and was met with numerous messages, "Ahhh...Misaki..." He raised he brow and slowly his smirk widened as he read through threat after threat.

For some strange reason he still enjoyed angering his shorter friend, but not to the point of how it used to be; now it would only be curse words or stupid pranks played on one another.

"Wonder what you'll have up your sleeve this time Mi~sa~ki," He exclaimed and gathered his schoolbag alongside the skateboard. He shut the door and locked it; he then made tracks to his class for his exams.

As he approached the double doors of the university, he was met with a familiar face. "...Even in the normal life I can't seem to escape the job..." He muttered under his breath and gazed at his two coworkers. They hadn't noticed him and seemed to be waiting for something or someone. Saruhiko contemplated on striking up a conversation or just furtively walk in another direction.

A quick shrug and a constant reassurance caused him to speak up. "Tatsuya Enomoto and Himori Akiyama, what the hell are you two doing here? Not that I care or anything." He was confident that the two in front of him would be able to hold a long conversation if their lives depended on it. He nearly smirked at the thought but, kept his cold composure.

"Huh?" Himori turned around. What was first confusion turned into his much more familiar deadpan expression, "Fushimi." He nodded at the younger man in acknowledgement.

Tatsuya smiled at his higher up, "Ah, Fushimi-san," He bowed at the younger man, "How has it been since being placed on nightshift?"

"Could be better, but I don't entirely have time to talk." Saruhiko answered quickly and walked pass the two. 

Himori raised his brow, "Where are you going?" Tatsuya stared curious as to what Saruhiko intended, "I hope you're not thinking about taking the test right now — in the Data Analysis and Statistics class?"

"And if I am?" Saruhiko jeered impatiently as he turned to face the older dark haired man.

Tatsuya frowned slightly, "I'm not in that class like you or Aki-san but, both of us heard that the test doesn't start until..." He paused as he found himself stuck in thought.

"Thirty minutes before noon," Himori said, earning a nod of appreciation from his colleague, "That's at eleven thirty. In other words, your playing early bird right now."

Tatsuya spoke up as he sat his briefcase down to lean against his leg, "That's pretty much it, Fushimi-san. Sorry, but you are like super early. By the way, where's your sidekick at? That Yata guy?"

"Leaving a trail of hell behind as he is making his way here..." Saruhiko looked at the clock tower and scornfully gritted his teeth. "Damn, idiot...he did this on purpose."

Sullen he looked off to the side, he knew something was odd as he didn't see any of his classmates gathered outside and frantically trying to get a short study period. "Shit...well what are you two doing here? I thought you were done with college courses Himori."

Himori absentmindedly glanced at Saruhiko. It nearly made Saruhiko feel uncomfortable with the other as he had been doing that more and more often since the beginning of their normal life. Nonetheless, Saruhiko stayed silent and composed all the while as he leered at the short man.

Feeling the awkwardly rising tension, Tatsuya cleared his throat, "Well, normally I have classes at night or I'll take cram but, it was booked and class was called in early." He almost felt faint as Saruhiko's unchanged gaze drifted his direction, "I...did say I wasn't in either of your classes, yes? Well, I'm actually going for my masters degree in Creative Technology as well as my bachelors degree in the Fine Arts. I was also planning on getting an associates degree in Administration of Justice." He gave off a half awkward smile as he shyly averted his gaze.

"I just came here to switch from classroom courses to online courses. I'm working on my masters for Data Analysis and Statistics class and was thinking about moving to my bachelors in Computer Information Systems and Civil Engineering." Himori ultimately broke the ice. He was slightly annoyed by the awkward exchange of glares and glances between the three of them.

Saruhiko though impressed by the two special operations squad members, his expression never changed. However, throughout the years of working beside Himori — he was easily able to see the strong amount of dedication to keeping regular civilians safe.

It was somewhat worrying as he remembered a conversation that Himori had with the others around the time the late Takeru Kusuhara was alive. He had to wonder if the many events over the years caused an opposite reaction within Himori's heart; instead of feeling more determined and encouraged he seemed dispodent.

"Akiyama why..." He silently cursed himself as he caught Himori's attention, "Just why exactly aren't you taking a certain class that obviously has you damn name written all over it?" He petulantly glared.

Himori in a dejected manner had shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure why he avoided the criminal justice system and quickly thought up of an answer, "Can't fit it in my schedule." Judging by the look that Saruhiko and Tatsuya gave him was the expression of disbelief. Luckily, the two didn't try to drag any answers out of him as he wasn't in the mood to talk about the subject.

"Oh-ho!! Why if it ain't the blues themselves!"

The trio turned around to see two members of HOMRA. Himori felt a nice amount of weight lifted as both Saruhiko, or more of Tatsuya greeting the newcomers.

Tatsuya smiled and waved, "Good morning, Akagi-san and Eric..."

"What's up Eno-chan!!" Shōhei beamed brightly at Tatsuya. He looked over at Himori, who gave a solid nod and then to Saruhiko, who seemed somewhat confused; he waved at the two smiling just as bright.

Eric on the other hand had seemed to not be in the same radiant mood. He quitely glared at the three, but more towards Saruhiko. Though it was obvious to him that the man wasn't intimidated at the slightest and had actually returned the glare.

"Strange..." Saruhiko exclaimed as he quizzically stared at the two, "Why are you dragging him around?" He pointed over to Eric. The tall blonde glowered at the former but, stayed silent.

 Shōhei seemed taken aback by the blunt question and looked over at an obviously irritated Eric, "Well, there was a certain college Eric-san wanted to apply too but..." He was quickly shot down by Eric elbowing him in his side. "Uh, he doesn't want to get into detail. Anyhow, I brought him here because this college offers are much greater than the other as well as a higher graduation rate."

"Field?" Himori raised am eyebrow curiously.

Shōhei gave Eric an encouraging pat on the back and ushered him to share. "F-for...Animal Management and..." He muttered under his breath as he slow became inaudible and he earned confused glances. 

"What?" Saruhiko questioned with obvious impatience. 

Eric sighed heavily and shoved his hands further in his pockets, "I said, Animal Management and..." He paused and showed obvious reluctance. He looked over at Shōhei for help as he continued, "Child Advocacy...my bachelors degree."

"You found time to go to college?" Saruhiko replied sarcastically. Though his comment was rude, Eric could see a genuine smile upon his face.

Shōhei laughed off the rest of the tension in the atmosphere. He hooked his arm around Eric's shoulder, "I was actually pretty surprised as well!! So far it seems like he was the second member of HOMRA to quietly took college courses!"

"The other being Tatara..." Eric muttered.

Himori smiled as he looked to the sky. "That's a pretty amazing field..." He started off and looked at Eric from the corner of his eyes, "I won't ask why. Not now, maybe another time?" Eric reluctantly nodded and gave a small smile.

"I'm curious as well as to why you are choosing that last field," Tatsuya placed a hand on his hip. Thoughtful he examined Eric's demeanor and noticed his sadness, he admit to himself the blonde was a master at hiding his feelings.

He smiled and reached for his briefcase, "Well, it looks like it's time for me to be heading off to class." He began to walk away from the group, "Aki-san you should probably head off as well. I'm sure the main office is open by now...and good luck, Eric-san! Best regards." He waved back at the group.

"Eleven ten...twenty minutes to get to the main office and then to class," Himori looked over at Saruhiko and placed his backpack on, "Good luck Fushimi – Eric." He then departed quickly making tracks to the main office.

Saruhiko looked up at the clock tower, "Hmph..." He quietly left Eric and Shōhei; making his way to his class.

"See ya, Saruhiko!!" Shōhei waved and then glanced up at Eric. He smiled softly, "Don't falter Eric – we believe you can do this and it's a perfect field for you. Not only to help and understand other children's predicaments but, to find yourself." 

Eric stayed quiet and dejectedly glanced at Shōhei. Deciding not to press the issue at hand, Shōhei nudged Eric. "Let's get going, right?" Eric nodded and began to trail closely behind Shōhei.

 

 

>  
> 
> **_11:25: 37 a.m._ **
> 
>  

Misaki heaved as he stumbled upon the college parking lot. His legs felt weak from the long non-stop jog; or at least he tried to make it non-stop. He had no choice but, to walk the open street sidewalks. For a moment his mind drifted off but, was startled by the ringing of the gong.

"Son of a...I'm gonna be so fucking late!!" Misaki groaned and jogged once again to his class.  ** _'Saru is gonna be a fucking wreck when he sees me, probably thinks I haven't even gotten up yet.'_** He laughed loudly with a triumphant grin. "And I'm gonna ace the test too?! Today is mines, Saru! For sure!!" He shouted as he felt a spark of adrenaline.

 He nearly tripped over his feet as he ran through the open doors. "Excuse, me! Sorry!!" He exclaimed as he lowered his head. Much to his surprise the halls of the school was crowded.

* * *

Daiki groaned as he sat at the entrance of Scepter 4's headquarters. He was once again stuck with desk duty and it didn't make it any better that several Strains and clansmen were lined up and impatient. He stretched out his limbs and yawned.

"You know...it could be worse."

Daiki grunted as he cut his eyes at his coworker, "Yeah, right. That damn Fushimi is luck to be placed in a part-time position. And don't pussy foot around, Akira." He snapped as he filed away some information on a supposedly deceased strain.

"Don't what? I've got no clue what you mean," Akira said slyly, "Plus, I think it's good for us to get some desk work." He looked at his computer screen and pulled up the records of his customer, "It's done and done Dōjima-san! Have a great day and stay out of trouble!"

Daiki sighed and called out for his next customer, "Step right on up, Maya..." The young girl stormed her way over to him and glared at him over the desk. "I feel like I'm discharging criminals..." 

"Fuse...you..." Maya paused for a moment, "You dirty rotten stinky man-whore bastard!!" She huffed and crossed her arms. Slightly disgruntled Daiki rubbed his temples and chose to keep hold of his tongue.

Akira laughed off handed and called the next customer. "You know, if there's a strain that I'm gonna miss," Daiki glared at the man as he turned his direction with a goofy smile, "It's totally gotta be Maya. You two have been at it for years! Like an old married couple..."

"Shut it, Kira." Maya exclaimed aggressively. She leaned forward against the counter and rested her head atop his forearms. Silently, she watched as Daiki dealt with her sensitive information. "You better not screw up!! Ugh, why couldn't that other guy do my paperwork...the cute quiet one with the long hair..."

Daiki scanned through her paperwork and made sure not miss important notes. "You're talking about, Himori Akiyama? Lucks out for you, he's off today and has important business apparently." Akira nodded in agreement and caused Maya to raise her eyebrow curiously.

"Actually, you know what..." Daiki slammed his own door on the desk.

Akira glanced at his disgruntled friend, "No, I actually don't know. What is it?" He replied sarcastically.

"...I wasn't finished yet, but Akiyama is the fastest and lets be honest – best with filling out and in paperwork alongside Enomoto." Akira's confused stare caused him to sigh, "What I'm getting at is why isn't that old man here doing this? I'd rather be out in the field."

Akira snickered as he finished filling out another person, "Well...I don't think he'll appreciate being called 'old man' and plus that guy has been overloaded all the ti!e with Saruhiko's paperwork."

"Also, I take offense to that 'old man' remark..." A large hand patted Daiki lightly on his back. Daiki nearly screamed and covered his mouth as he jumped out of his seat. Gōki gave off a friendly smile as he towered over Daiki, "Don't worry too much. It'll be over in a flash..." He gently layed his hand on Daiki's shoulder and motioned him to be seated. "...As long as you don't get distracted." 

Daiki looked at him still surprised but, curious about his last comment. He turned forward to see an impatient Maya. She tapped his fingernails against the countertop. "You know, as much as you think I love looking at your face," She tilted her head towards the clock, "I've got other business to finish up. Other words, time is money bastard."

"Ah, why if that isn't the stone cold truth..." Gōki bleakly smiled and stood to his full height. He glanced over Akira's shoulder, "You two just keep up the good work. I believe Benzai should be coming here soon to help."

Àkira filed away another completed paperwork and looked over his shoulder, "Hmm? That's great. Maybe one of us can catch a quick break, but where are you headed off to?"

"Someone has to check these claims." Gōki stated and left the two men to their work.

Daiki stamped off his customers' papers and sat them off to the side, "They'll be sent off to the nearest department...hospital, police and so on so forth." He gave Maya a crooked smile, "Good luck out there. And since you were under the age of eighteen your criminal record will be wiped clean and let it stay that way, right?"

"Don't have to tell me a second time," Maya stated and stuck her hand out. Daiki eyed her suspiciously and then looked back down at her hand. "Look, time is money ya know? Hurry up, you've got a line of former Strains waiting!!"

Daiki's expression softened as he gently shook Maya's hand, "Thanks for your business Maya. Do some good out there."

"Yeah!! Maybe we'll see you," Akira winked and then nudged Daiki, "Maybe this guy can take you out to lunch!!"

Maya giggled, "Maybe...and if so, it'll be my choice! Bye, boys!! This is one hell of a line!! Have fun." She walked away from the front desk. Daiki smiled lightly and called upon his next customer.

"Dai's got a date..." Akira chanted playfully. Daiki glanced over at the man and shoved him playfully. "Man, just wait til the rest of the office hears this!! It'll be the third most talked about thing in the office." He laughed loudly and continued through his work alongside Daiki.

Daiki rolled his eyes and signaled another former Strain to step forward. "I know one thing that'll be talked about right now..." He started off with heavy sarcasm.

"Hmm? That is?" Akira questioned as he leaned back in his office chair.

Daiki smirked, "Benzai...if he doesn't get his ass over here so I can take my damn break!!" He shouted as he looked over his shoulder waiting for the man to come running any second.

"Woah! Who the hell said, you'd catch first dibs on break?!" Akira shouted and hit Daiki upside his head with a hand full of files. Daiki gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth. "Oh...that look, eh?! You wanna fight!! We'll fucking fight alright!!" Akira shouted as he grabbed another hand full of files.

* * *

 

>  
> 
> **_1:37: 56 p.m._ **
> 
>  

"Yes...I know," Izumo exclaimed over the phone receiver, "Just bring the stock by tomorrow. Yes, this will be a yearly thing." He paused his activity of wiping down his shot glasses. "Mmhm, February fourteenth of every year. Closed, yes. Okay, bye."

He sighed heavily as soon as he hung up the phone. Grabbing another shot glass, he began to wipe it down. The silence within the confines of the bar caused his thoughts to drift off and he began to wonder about his former clansmen.

"Morons..." Izumo muttered through a blissful sigh. He hadn't heard a single negative comment on the group after they had decided to go their separate ways.

Rikio had gone back to building up his food business with the help of his childhood friend Ayumi. Yō had gone into the business of trying to run a strip club, much to the whole entire groups distaste and much to their surprise he had proposed to the one girl who had tried to assassinate him several years ago.

Saburōta had decided to go to college and worked part-time for Izumo and at some clothing department. Shōhei had began to show interest in music and played a few gigs around town and with payment, but he mostly only played for HOMRA bar; which made Izumo happy because, he missed the sound of natural real-time music.

Kōsuke and Eric had both asked Izumo if he could put money towards building their nonprofit organization. Izumo had already known what kind of organization and was more than happy to help Kōsuke; especially if it meant less of a zoo in his bar. Eric had talked to him about doing something about children whose parents abandoned them, passed away or abused them and questioned him on how he could make things right and how he didn't want to hear a story of some child going through whàt he had been through. Izumo of course, gave as much of a helping opinion as he could – even as far as searching for a university Eric could go to take courses for Child Protective Services.

Misaki decided to get his GED and went to college. Izumo had offered Misaki to stay until he was finished with college, but they young skateboarder had rekindled his friendship with Saruhiko and the two had moved in with each other; he even managed to get into a relationship. He smiled as he thought of the many accomplishments Misaki had achieved.

Misaki had managed to make it to the United States to compete in a skateboard competition and won first place and thirty-five thousand United States dollars. Out of the pure kindness of his heart, Misaki had gave ten thousand to Izumo for both him and Anna, but Izumo had decided that it would be saved for Anna.

Even though, he was against Yō's strip club business he had slid the man close to five thousand and demanded that he shared with Masaomi. He had given Rikio eight thousand for his food business, though Rikio had thought the gesture to kind – Misaki ultimately had to threaten his childhood friend into keeping it for desperate times. He had also offered money to both Saburōta and Shōhei, but the two had convinced him to keep it. However, Misaki had turned around and gave away six thousand to Kōsuke for his business and donated the rest; in which Saruhiko ridiculed him.

Izumo smiled to himself, feeling as if the annoying group of kids that would stop by the bar just to cause trouble, had now grown up and learned to take their adult lives seriously. Though, he had to admit he missed seeing the whole group and was luck to be able to see Saburōta and Misaki, who worked part-time for him and Shōhei who had played several times out of a week for the bar. Luckily, and sadly it was around that special time of the year where group would be able to get together to celebrate the birth of a late friend.

However, there was only one member of HOMRA that truly worried him and that was Masaomi. Masaomi would keep in touch with everyone, but would never disclose to anyone about where he was and what he was doing; it worried Izumo a little bit, because Masaomi always seemed to be at arms length with everyone even if he was over protective of them.

Izumo sighed and absently focused his attention on placing away his shot glasses. "Twenty-six years, Tatara Totsuka...and you've been gone for four years..." Izumo muttered as he glanced at the billboard full of pictures, "Don't worry...both you and Mikoto can rest easy. I'll keep a watchful eye on all of them." He smiled sadly as his thoughts about Masaomi began to wonder.

Much to his luck, his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He grumbled under his breath and answered, "Izumo speaking..." He exclaimed as he grabbed his jacket, keys and a backpack. "Ahh...yes, I'm leaving out right now. No, trust me I'll be there before you. Actually, before any of you idiots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it's a living breathing...O.C.
> 
> Name - Maya Miyuzuki
> 
> Date Of Birth - June 23rd 1989
> 
> Description - A young female Strain who seems to be on friendly terms with Scepter 4 members, Daiki Fuse and Akira Hidaka.


	3. Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty-six years, but you've been gone going on four years.

> **_February 14th 2016_ **
> 
> **_2:59: 00 p.m._ **
> 
>  

Saruhiko made his way out of the halls of the now crowded university. Though, he wasn't alone as he had strongly wished to be at the moment. Much to his surprise, Misaki had made it to class on time.

Not only that, but he had sat directly behind Saruhiko and swiftly filled the hoodie part of Saruhiko's zip hoodie with papers. Saruhiko had only managed to read one and it was a threat; so he had assumed that the rest were the same as the first.

"Hey!! You could at least stop and hear me out!!" Misaki shouted and threw his skateboard to the ground. He jumped on the board and propelled himself forward, "Damn, asshole is ignoring me.."

Saruhiko sped up and looked over his shoulder to see an obviously flustered Misaki. "Give me one reason why I should hear out your idiocy? You've already gave me an earful."

"Idiocy?!" Misaki grumbled and kicked off the asphalt as hard as he could. He maneuvered his board so that he'd be circling the taller man, "Just fucking listen! For like once in your fucking life, Saru!!!"

Saruhiko nodded firmly, but came to hault as he realized Misaki was circling him. "Hmph, neat trick." He exclaimed with a hint of bemusement and sarcasm.

"Don't change the damn subject!!" Misaki shouted undertone. He came to ear grinding hault as the nose of the skateboard skid against the ground.

Saruhiko rolled his eyes as he felt himself yanked downwards. He grinned a little, "I don't kiss jackasses." He had to bit his tongue to keep from laughing at Misaki's surprised expression.

"W-Wh-?! OH FUCK YOU SARU!!" Misaki stammered quietly as not to draw attention. He knew Saruhiko was only trying to get under his skin and just about every single one of his tactics worked. He found himself beat red in the face, "I'm not joking...do any of that shit one more time, and I'll make sure to change the security lock on the door. Car and house both you stuck up bastard..."

Saruhiko huffed and smacked Misaki's hand hard enough for him to retreat. He fixed his dress shirt underneath his hoodie, "You know, you would unintentionally lock yourself outside with me. Knowing you can't remember a damn thing when you you choose fight before flight out of blind rage."

"So?!" Misaki retorted out of irritation. However, paused in the silence as he realized what Saruhiko meant. Though, to be certain he stayed silent and waited for Saruhiko to say something.

Saruhiko grinned triumphant as he walked away from his short friend. Knowing that his silence would unnerve the skateboarder. He felt the presence and instead of the sound of wheels against the concrete it was instead feet and they sounded a little too fast to be playing catch up. ** _'Five, four, three...'_** As if knowing that something would come flying – Saruhiko swiftly stepped to the side. "...Ahh, counted to early..." He exclaimed boredly.

"I...fucking...said..." Misaki panted out as he heaved. Saruhiko grinned in amusement and that provoked Misaki farther as he narrowly dodged the small fist. "Mother fucker..."

Saruhiko caught Misaki's fist a loose grip, "You happen to be missing a shoe, Cinderella." He said, jokingly and felt Misaki's fist slip. This caused Saruhiko to instinctively grip tighter than normal and noticed the pained expression. "...Misaki–"

"Don't 'Misaki' me," Saruhiko frowned and released the small fist. Unfortunately, Misaki managed to kick his back and received a familiar glare instead of the uncomfortable frown. "Let's just get in the fucking car and go."

Dark eyes watched as Misaki made a beeline straight to the vehicle after grabbing his shoe. He scanned over Misaki's expression and wondered what the older man was thinking of; without wasting too much time he walked to the drivers side of the vehicle and sat down. A wolfish grin appeared on his face as Misaki began to bang on the window.

"Open, the door..."

Saruhiko shook his head and turned the vehicle on, he then reclined his chair. He hummed to himself as he began to think about the importance of today and the extra stopped they would have to make before the big reunion. A heavy sigh escaped and he glanced at Misaki from the corner of his eye.

"Saru you damn monkey!!! The door!! The fucking lock!!! Open it!!!" Misaki smacked the window with his left hand, open palmed. As soon as he saw Saruhiko shake his head again in refusal; his fist came crashing through the window and he was in pure rage once again.

Astonished, Saruhiko glared angrily at Misaki. "You busted the damn window Misaki!!!!" He yelled as he found himself red in the face.

"WELL, YOU WOULDN'T OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!" Misaki shouted as he unlocked the door from the inside. He began to brush away the shards of glass from his seat and ignored the pain in his hand. "You don't fucking listen, I asked politely if you could open the door. And you fucking grinned like it was a damn game!! You know the importance of today and you shittng around is gonna make us late!!!"

Saruhiko slammed both hands against the wheel. Misaki seemed unfazed and discarded his skateboard and backpack to the backseat. "Son of...ugh, Misaki! I can't keep throwing money away just because, you want to fuck everything up!! The fucking window?! Are you insane?!" Saruhiko questioned as calmly as possible, "I've wasted nearly seven hundred and twenty-five thousand, nine hundred and fifty-two yen because of you!"

"And?! Why should I give two fucks?!" Misaki shouted defensively and crossed his arms.

Saruhiko reached out and yanked Misaki's badly damaged hand into view, "This...is just another thing to pay for. Why?! Because a certain someone can't control their obvious anger issues!!" Misaki yanked his hand away and balled up his fist, "See look, first to fight before thinking." He pointed at the bloodied fist. Misaki stupidly looked downwards getting embarrassed and immediately turned away. "Not everything can be solved by violence."

"That's what you sày," Misaki stated and kept his view from his peripheral vision. At this point the two had refused to look at each other but, continued to bicker back and forth as the drive to the emergency room began. "Stupid monkey..."

"Idiot Mi~sa~ki..." Saruhiko grumbled and gripped the wheel.

"Fuck you!!! Don't say my name that way!!" Misaki kicked the dashboard and kept his fist clenched tightly, "Creepy fucker..." Silence settled and he found his curiosity pulling.

Misaki glanced curiously at Saruhiko. This did not go unnoticed, "What is it now?" Misaki became startled and for a split second hazel eyes met dark eyes. He searched Misaki's sudden vacant expression.

"...Uh, well I was wondering..." Misaki peered at Saruhiko and pointed at his eyes, "Glasses...? Saru you're as blind as they come when you aren't wearing glasses. How the hell did you not get into an accident?"

* * *

  
  ** _4:05: 08 p.m._**

 

The halls found itself crowded with high school students. Class was finally over along with the day for most of the students and most hung around to wait for a friend to hang out with. Others, immediately rushed to leave the island school and would sometimes cause a stamped.

A girl with long snow colored hair and pale skin to match, packed her bag. She glanced out the window and placed her red hair band on to hold back most of the free hanging strands. A smile found itself upon her pale face and she began to wave to her lingering classmates as she left the classroom.

"Alrighty, see ya," a young man said before turning back to his friends. "So, yeah like Strains and everything just up and vanished..."

The short girls' head perked up and she pressed her back against the wall. She tuned in on the conversation that she had constantly tried to ignore, but now she found it near impossible.

"Dude, you heard that too?! Shit man, so its not a rumor? Former Strains can have normal jobs and their damn records are being wiped clean?"

"Oh, my god!! Shut up, you guys heard that too?! You know why I heard?"

"What'd ya hear, Sūkūmō-chan?" 

"Well, thàt girl you just said, bye to was one of those things!"

"I knew something was weird about her..."

"You should totally stop talking to her. She is like a freak of nature."

A slight pang hit the girls' heart, but she ignored it. Determined to listen to the gossip, she waited a little longer outside the classroom and she was thankful that the halls were empty at the moment.

"C'mon, guys...how do you even know? I call bull crap on that claim."

"You know Sūki-sama is right...maybe you should stop talking to her. Hisao...you listening?"

"Unfortunately, yes..." Hisao sighed heavily.

"Don't go giving out ugly nicknames stupid!!" Sūkūmō exclaimed. She then laughed, "But, Meebo is right...you'll just end up as much of a reject like that Minoru kid. Freaks of nature like literally..."

"...Dammit, can't you just stop being a bitch for one day?"

"And could you stop being so repulsive for one second? No? That's what I thought." Sūkūmō said, voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah...I just remember some bitches, namely Sūkūmō Ayumi, just so happened to be born that way." Minoru angrily retorted. "She isn't bothering YOU so why the fuck do you get to ridicule and pick and prod at her?! What gives you the right?!"

"Hmph...typical delinquent." Sūkūmō stated calmly. "I'll have you know that my daddy owns–"

Unknowing, the girl found herself swimming and nearly drowning on her thoughts until a loud sound caught her attention. The quiet girl found herself startled as she heard movement from inside the classroom. Quickly, she moved out of the way of the door as an angry individual came storming out and she tried to catch a glimpse of her defender's features, but failed. A frown formed and her heart sank, she could tell the boy was lonely just from one glance. Though, she had never tried to interact with anyone outside of HOMRA and former clansmen affilated people.

A heavy hearted sigh came from within the classroom, "Wow...you didn't have to go that far Yumi...and he's right, you are way too harsh on people you've never really talked to..." Anna could only guess that was from Hisao.

"Oh, well. That's just life Hisao. Also, if you even want to join the club you'll have to not associate yourself with freaks," Sūkūmō sighed dramatically, "Typical of a Yata...it's like the freakish nature seems to get passed down."

"How do you know the Yata's?" Hisao asked, curiously.

"Oh, my brother and his friends use to bully his older brother and some other guy," Sūkūmō stated bluntly.

Meebo clicked his tongue, "I heard you told me that a while ago...but didn't you also–"

"...?" She gasped at the last part of the conversation. Quickly, she took off and nearly made it impossible for the remaining students within the classroom to notice her. Eyes steady to the floor, she continued to run and wounded up running into what she believed resembled a wall.

"Could you wa..." She looked up from where she was on the floor. The boy she had ran into smiled slightly and stuck his hand out. She stared up, red eyes meeting a light shade of brown. His hair was long and unruly, she'd guess he didn't brush it out or comb through the obviously thick strands.

"Anna Kushina, right?" He asked bluntly. She took the strong hand and nodded silently. "If you haven't noticed I'm the delinquent that nearly ran you down when I left the classroom." He blushed slightly as he noticed how close Anna was and he cleared his throat and took a step back. "Well, uh sorry 'bout nearly running you over. Guess I'll see ya in class tomorrow..."

Anna immediately reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. "H-huh?" He stupidly looked at the pale hand holding onto his wrist and he looked up, "W-what's u-u-up? I uh, k-kinda gotta go..." He looked away as his blush deepened.

"Minoru Yata?" Anna asked and she smiled as she received a nod. Minoru refused to face her out of pure shyness and Anna held back from giggling. "Thank you...for standing up for me back there."

Minoru laughed nervously and ran his free hand through his dark brown hair, "Ya know...it's nothing really..." He fell silent and mustered up enough courage to glance over his shoulder, "Your welcome. I just ya know...you just don't deserved to be talked about like that. Strain or not."

"You're just like him..." Anna muttered and released her grip. Minoru out of surprise looked back at her and she could tell his face was filled with confusion.

His brow scrunched up and he tilted his head, "Just like–"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I've got to leave now, and if you get lonely...I'm always free to talk to! Bye, Minoru!" Just as fast as she had came towards him, she had left and she felt disappointed for leaving so early.

"–who...?" Minoru whispered to no one. He sighed and found himself annoyed due to not understanding what Anna was saying. "Who the hell am I just like...?" Minoru watched as Anna made her way over towards another male student.

The teen had long grey hair and used bobby pins to hold back most of the loose strands. He stood a foot taller than him and Minoru always seemed to get the vibe that he had an sense of arrogance about him. 

"Pfft, fuck it..." Minoru muttered. A scowl on his face, he went back to changing his shoes at his shoe locker. Deciding to leave the question for another day and hoped he'd get a straight answer.

* * *

 Anna beamed brightly at the tall teenager, "Thank you for waiting for me Sukuna."

"Yeah, well I would've left if I hadn't seen you run into that Yata guy," Sukuna tilted his head towards the short teen. Sukuna took her bags from her, even as she protested, "Just at least let me help with this, sheesh. You're getting picked up by that big guy, Kamamoto Rikio?"

Anna shook her head as they began to walk away, "No, he had to be at the grave sight early. Both Rikio and Izumo, should be there already." Sukuna gazed at the girl curiously.

"Then who?" Sukuna asked, slightly exasperated.

 Anna thoughtfully looked towards the sky. A smile on her face she answered, "I think...Rikio said that Masaomi would pick me up." 

"As long as someone is picking you up. Don't want to have to worry about you just wondering the city like that by yourself." Sukuna mumbled and followed closely behind Anna. "Tell those two morons...Fushimi and Yata that the game is on."

Anna giggled and playfully slapped Sukuna on his shoulder. Sukuna grinned, "Those old men ain't got nothing on me, 'specially when it comes to gaming." He gazed down at the small albino girl and playfully bumped into her, "Whoops...ha." The two began to laugh happily and neared the school grounds exit.

* * *

  
  ** _6:30: 54 p.m._**

 

Izumo watched as the large man in a black designer sweat jacket, took out several incense. The large man stooped down and began to set up incenses around two familiar graves.

"Heh, got the air smellin' good there. Totsuka-san it's been a while..."

Izumo walked up behind him and had out his lighter. "Rikio you'll be needing this," Rikio silently thanked him and he turned watching as the others set up the chairs and place covers on the ground, "Bandō start on setting up the firepit. Shōhei, I'm sure you and Yō can handle the set up." Shōhei shot him a thumbs up. Izumo sighed and looked at the time on his phone, "Of all the damn times...shit."

"Light it up, Kusanagi-san?" Rikio asked and ran a single hand through his long hair.

"No, not yet." Izumo stated and looked over at the parking lot, "Masaomi...Yata-chan...where are you?"

Yō lit up a cigarette and shoved his lighter into his pocket. "Yo, Izumo!" He called out and the older man turned around, "Fujishima and Eric are on their way with the canteen. Also, Masa-chan said both he and Anna are on their way.”

"Mmkay, and Yata-chan?" Izumo questioned. Yō shrugged and went back to his work and helped Shōhei space out the chairs.

* * *

 

>   ** _7:27: 02 p.m._**
> 
> ****

"Misaki were you at all listening to the nurses and doctors?" Saruhiko asked and yanked off Misaki's headphones. They had finally made it after spending hours in the hospital and Saruhiko had never been so happy to kick Misaki out of the vehicle. "Out, now. Please, before I die from your longevity of being in the same damn vehicle."

Misaki snatched his headphones back, "No, cuz I got you there!! So why should I have to listen?" He opened the car door, "By the way, thanks for convincing them to not keep me over night...Ahh fuck my ribs!!" He doubled over forgetting not to put pressure on his side.

"Stupid." Saruhiko managed to slip out before Misaki slammed the door shut. He exited the drivers side and was quickly greeted by Anna. The young teen hugged him tightly and he grumbled under his breath.

Misaki threw a straight left jab and Saruhiko nearly coughed, feeling the wind being knocked out of him. The glare from the skateboarder told him that he didn't appreciate the way he continuously pushed Anna away. 

"Yata-chan!!" Rikio got up from his spot and ran straightforward to Misaki.

Izumo turned at the sound of the former vanguards name. "About time..." He muttered and put out his cigarette to greet the skateboarder. "Yata-chan about time..." He fell silent. Quickly, he noticed that Misaki was silent and his eyes fell upon Misaki's appearance, "...Should I even ask?" He then grimaced at the poorly patched up passenger window.

"Yata...yada yada yada..." Yō said, a cheeky grin plastered upon his face. Masaomi had stayed seated silently and stared into the crackling flames.

Shōhei sat a familiar guitar off to the side. He stood to greet Misaki, "Glad you made it, Yata-san!!" He blissfully waved to the short skater.

"He's here, eh?!" Saburōta grinned and swept his bangs to the side. He placed his trademark hat on and followed suit.

Eric smirked as he looked at Misaki, "Tch,  ** _chihuahua_ _kaum verändert und er hat den schlauen Fuchs an seiner Seite bekam_**." He exclaimed in German loudly enough for Misaki to hear. Both, Saruhiko and Misaki, glared at the blonde but, the gesture was calmly brushed to the side.

"Eric..." Kōsuke chide his young friend. Though, he himself had laughed slightly as he missed the crazy bickering between the two. 

Saruhiko snorted as he crossed his arms, " ** _Halten Sie sich auf zu sagen Scheiße wie das, Retriever_**." Amused, he watched as blue eyes widened before looking off to the side. Misaki snapped out of his one-sided glaring match and looked at Saruhiko; he glanced at frustrated blue eyes and smirked proudly.

" ** _Sie lernen schnell zu verdammen. Und leider für mich und vielleicht Sie, ist der Chihuahua zu verdammt langsam_**." Eric replied quickly as he nudged his head towards Misaki. He then grinned widely, " ** _Otiia, e kore e taea te kēmu tonu ki te kore e hoatu e ahau ki a koutou he Monkey wā pakeke_**."

As quick as their triumphant victory arrived, it crashed as Eric once again came out the top dog. Misaki grunted and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. Lips pressed tightly together, Saruhiko was quickly challenged once more. Unable to come with a smart remark, Saruhiko shifted his weight to one side as he grumbled.

It had became an interesting game between the two and as Eric would jump from language to language; only when he was caught off guard by Misaki speaking perfect English and that was two years ago.

This year Eric chose to insult Misaki in German and wounded up dragging Saruhiko into the language wars. However, Saruhiko learned quicker and Eric would speak to both men in different languages.

Before, Misaki managed to curse Saruhiko and Eric out – Rikio had came and pulled the little man into a bear hug. Misaki squirmed around and he groaned at the sharp pains running in his side, "Dammit...Kamamoto. It's nice to see you too and all but, I'm kinda beat up at the moment." He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his feet touch base with the ground.

"Ah, sorry Yata-chan." Rikio rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed. Misaki pulled him from the embarrassment with a friendly pat on his back and a playful punch to his shoulder.

Kōsuke eyed Misaki up and down before addressing Saruhiko, "Hey. So, what happened?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"Hmph, if you're curious just ask the idiot yourself," Saruhiko said and watched as Misaki picked Anna up into a big hug. "Always doing something stupid..."

Saburōta snickered, "Sounds like he heardly changed. How's it living with the guy?" He took off his sunglasses as he fondly watched the vanguard.

Eric ruffled Misaki's hair and received a light jab to his cheek from the older man. "Long time no see, retriever." Misaki jeered Eric playfully, "Yo, Kusanagi-san!!" He waved at the bar owner.

"Like living with a child..." Saruhiko answered with a disturbing amount of honesty.

After, the greeting everyone sat in their respective seats. Unfortunately, Saruhiko was stuck sitting between Misaki, who had Anna seated next to him and Rikio, who had stuffed his face with marshmallows. Misaki soon got up with Anna in tow and the two went to pay their respects to Tatara and Mikoto.

"Finally, got that day off." Izumo joked as he took the empty seat beside Saruhiko. He took out a cigarette and offered Saruhiko one, but he declined. "Suit yourself...so Fushimi-san..."

Saruhiko grumbled, wishing to be left alone. However, he knew that the former second of HOMRA had done nothing to him and he decided that making small talk would be better than being bothered by Misaki. "Misaki tells me your business has grown considerably?" One brow raised as he looked questioningly at Izumo.

"Heh, he's not lying if that's what you're wondering," Izumo allowed smoke to escape his nostrils and he glanced over at Misaki, "Yata-chan fails miserably when it comes to hiding things...either that or the others are stuipd, which could be the case for Chitose, or they probably don't want to piss him off."

"Tch, the amount of stupid ass things he's done the pass few weeks has been nothing good." Saruhiko cut his eyes at his friend. He shook his head, "I could strangle him." Izumo laughed inwardly and looked at the absent expression.

"If I may ask for an example?" Izumo held his cigarette loose between his lips. Saruhiko pointed to his eyes and Izumo frowned, "That was my next question. I wasn't sure if you'd answer, but how?"

His fist clenched tightly and Izumo noticed this, but wasn't sure of the reason. "Dismantled them and two days later...our toilet was mysteriously clogged." Izumo looked to the side quickly to hide a grin of amusement. "He then thought it would be amusing to dump a bucket of ice on me while I was showering. I've had to change the lock security system more than the given amount." 

Misaki felt cold air against his lower back and chills ran up his spine. Anna looked at him, noticing his violent shivering, "Misaki are you cold?" She tilted her head as the skater stared over in Saruhiko and Izumo's direction. "Misaki...?"

"...Do you ever get that feeling that someone's talking about you...and you just get so damn pissed cuz you've got no clue what they are saying about you?" Misaki asked as he glared at Saruhiko. Oddly enough, he was glaring back and Misaki huffed before turning to the headstones, "...Nah, I wouldn't say cold."

"Do you believe in ghost, Misaki?" Anna asked bluntly. Misaki tensed up and clenched his pants leg. Sensing that Misaki wasn't going to answer – she spoke up, "Maybe, it was Tatara or Mikoto. They're letting you know that they are–"

Misaki quickly covered Anna's mouth and she raised her eyebrow. "P-p-please, Anna nooooo m-m-more....you k-kn-know how I feel about–" He began to hyperventilate and the same cold feeling over came him once again.

"GHOST!!!" Yō shouted within less than an inch away from Misaki and before he could laugh, he received a straight left. Though, karma quickly got Misaki as he groaned from the way he had turned.

Saruhiko shook his head at the attention bring commotion. "Negative one hundred." He exclaimed and leaned farther back in his seat.

"Saruhiko is right, that attempt was shit," Eric agreed and leaned against a large tree that his seat was near. Kōsuke shook his head, bemused by the entire situation.

Saburōta fell out of his seat and he found himself being supported by Shōhei's back. As his friend focused on tuning the guitar – he found himself unable to stop laughing at Yō and Misaki. "W-wow..." He wiped away a tear and grinned, "Their both downed. I'd say priceless on that rarity!"

"Tch," Masaomi gazed at Yō and clicked his tongue, "Stupid bastard. Should've seen that coming."

Izumo chuckled as the smoke escaped from the sides of his mouth. He also followed suit and leaned back into his seat. Gaze shifting from the downed Misaki and Yō, to the crackling flame. From the corner of his eye he saw Saruhiko leave his seat to pester the obviously pained Misaki; even Rikio had left his seat to check on the former clansmen.

His eyes drifted back towards the flames and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Told you two...you've got nothing to worry about. They're all growing fast. Yata-chan and Fushimi-san finally understand one another – he even comes and hangs out at the bar with everyone. However..." He silently drifted off and wondered the plains of his worrying thoughts.

He frowned and glanced at Masaomi. The man had hardly interacted with everyone, besides playing a couple of guessing games; he had been silent. He had overheard the worry as Yō stressed to get Masaomi to be more active. Surprisingly, even Eric tried to convince him to open up and failed, but was able to hold a long conversation with Masaomi without it ending awkwardly.

"Hey, guys!" Izumo snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Kōsuke, "Akagi's about to play." Kōsuke waved for everyone to come over towards the fire pit.

With the help of Saruhiko and Rikio, Misaki was helped to his seat and then the pair helped Yō to his respective seat. Anna seated herself right beside Saruhiko, once he himself was seated.

"Right, got it!!" Shōhei said happily and adjusted his hold on the old guitar. His hand brushed pass Tatara's signature and he glanced to the sky, "Happy twenty-sixth, Totsuka-san!! This is to you...as well as to Suoh-san!" 

Izumo crossed his legs and looked at everyone before leaning his head back. He locked his hands together, rest them on his stomach and closed his eyes. This had almost been ritualistic for him when Shōhei would play the guitar. It made him feel closer to his late friends, as if they were right by his side.

Misaki stood from his seat and made his way to Anna's side; a light tug at his pants leg and he glanced down at the teenage girl, smiling before seating himself on the ground. Saruhiko had also found himself silenced by the soft strumming of guitar strings and he sighed lightly. Anna took a quick glance at both Misaki and Saruhiko, she then locked hands with the two and much to her surprise Saruhiko reciprocated the gesture.

Saburōta leaned his head back, rested against Shōhei's shoulder and closed his eyes. Yō grumbled under his breath rubbing his nose and leaned his head on Masaomi's shoulder. Masaomi removed his hat and bowed his head.

Eric walked to the gravestone and sat down, "Four years too long...you've no clue on how much I long to go back to that very first day I was found." He removed his hood and was joined by Kōsuke.

"Those were the days, huh? Totsuka being so naive and trusting..." Kōsuke muttered and touched both Mikoto and Tatara's headstones. "You knew Mikoto would be angry, but now...you can both rest easy and don't worry about Izumo-san, we don't let one day go by without giving him a call."

Eric laughed silently and nodded, "It's true. He's dedicated to the both of you...and he still is hard on himself about what happened." Eric sighed before standing up with Kōsuke doing the same, "But...it's fading – the guilt. He's helped us deal with our grief and now it's our turn."

"You know...Totsuka-san was right." Misaki muttered and gripped Anna's hand tighter. Saruhiko looked at him, slightly puzzled. "I mean...it didn't all work out in the same year, but it worked out the next. Ha...finding yourself in so much trouble and you've lived off of your own words. Now, you've got us living off those exact same words..." He whispered as he trained his eyes on the crackling flame.

Anna smiled shyly and brought both Misaki and Saruhiko's hands together, "Tatara told me something...a year before his death. He told me that you two will only come to understand one another if the other was in a dire situation." She looked at the starry sky. Both, Misaki and Saruhiko glanced at the girl then at each other and ultimately looked towards the night sky.

As Shōhei began to vocalize the memorable lyrics, the sound of a motorcycle engine neared. Immediately, the strumming of guitar strings ceased. Masaomi was the first to stand and left Yō to fall to the ground.

Izumo sighed heavily at the silence and got out of his seat. Misaki shot up with obvious irritation, "Dammit, who the–?" As soon as he turned around he was immediately silenced when Izumo threw one hand up.

"...Why if it isn't the Black Dog, Kuroh Yatogami, himself..." Izumo muttered and grinned at the newly arrived guest, "And graced with the presence of the Immortal King himself–"

Izumo found himself cut off as Anna sped past him, "Mister Adolf!!" She hugged him and let go of him to greet Kuroh, "You both came..." 

"Well, yes of course," Adolf started off with a bright smile. He waved at the others, "It's something that Kuroh's been wanting to do for years...but, you know with him being so busy and sorts."

"I ain't got no problem with you guys," Misaki started off and rubbed the back of his neck. Saruhiko hadn't stood but, he looked over his shoulder out of curiosity. "But, what are you doing here?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

 Kuroh removed his helmet and placed it on the handlebar. He discarded his keys into his pocket and smiled at Anna before glancing back up, "To pay my respects." His eyes met each and every single one of the former red clansmen before landing on the graves of the late Vassal and King.

"For what? You never knew him." Yō said as he picked himself up off the ground. 

Izumo sadly smiled before seating himself back down, "Ahh...that's simple Chi-san..." His starting words caught the others attention, "You see, once upon a time Tatara ran into the Black Dog with pursuers hot on his ass. The Black Dog saves him and Tatara notices that the kid who saved his ass needed caring for himself."

"And how would you know this?" Saruhiko voiced a question that he was sure that the others wanted to voice.

Izumo took his PDA out and held it up for everyone to observe. Misaki stared vacantly trying to find his way through the silent answer. He gritted his teeth and huffed, "I don't get it!!" He shouted out of confusion.

"Not much to try and actually figure out," Masaomi exclaimed and fixed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Kuroh patted Anna on top of her head and began to trudge his way towards the grave. "Tatara contacted Kusanagi out of honest pure curiosity."

Izumo laughed slightly, "Bingo. Right on the nose, Dewa." He lit up another cigarette, "The moron called to ask what I brought for him when he caught a cold...and well from there it was just questions about the late Colorless King and his Vassal, the Black Dog." Cigarette smoke escape as he laughed at the memory. For him ever memory of the moments he shared with both Tatara and Mikoto felt as if it were yesterday, be it silly or serious.

Misaki found himself speechless along with most of the others. Kuroh stood before Eric and Kōsuke, the two men silently thanked him before stepping aside. Saburōta, who hadn't stood or turned around, watched as Kuroh lowered himself to formally pay his respects.

"Feeling a little self-righteous, eh?" Saburōta questioned.

Kuroh opened his eyes and stared at the green covered earth below him. Slowly, he lifted himself as to sit properly in front of the grave, "Are you accusing me of doing this to settle my subconscious?" He threw back calmly. "To make myself feel better?"

Saburōta blinked, slightly surprised by the reaction. He sighed and stared at Kuroh's back, "Not at all..."

"Wow, Bandō..." Misaki pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're an ass I get it, but seriously you'd actually think that somebody like him," He gestured over to Kuroh, "Would be that sort of person?"

Kuroh smiled at Misaki's way of defense. A quick search through his trenchcoat and he pulled out the old letter, "I apologize for taking so long to properly thank you for my care." He fell silent as his eyes bored into picture framed gravestone. "Though, from what your friends say about you...I really wouldn't have to worry about you getting angry."

Adolf removed his own helmet, but stayed by the motorcycle. "Ahh, how I long to visit the grave of my loved one..." He felt dejected as his thoughts wondered to his sister and the deceased Gold King.

"Mister Adolf," Anna injected and caught him by surprise, "If you truly wish to visit them...then why not just go?" Her eyes filled curiosity and confusion.

Running a single hand through his white hair, his eyes shot from Anna to Izumo. His silent attempts to get help went unnoticed as Izumo hadn't heard his comment nor Anna's question; or at least pretended.

He groaned feeling defeated by the young albino girl. Pressing one hand against her back, he ushered her over towards Kuroh. As soon as the two reached the Black haired young man, Adolf stooped to one knee.

"Well, Kushina-sama you see..." He started off, voice not yet wavered. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out several seeds, "As simple as it may appear and seem, it's not all that." His pale hand began to dig through a small patch of dirt, "Do I truly have the right to pay them my respects? I who have cheated death one too many times? There is not justice nor honor...that's why, I can't – it isn't right or fair."

Anna stood between Kuroh and Adolf, watching soft gentle hands rummage through the dirt. Just as Shōhei picked back up, Anna found herself looking at the seeds "Mister Adolf it's you that has been planting these flowers?" She spoke up as Shōhei played the guitar gently.

Adolf peered at her and waved the seeds off, "Ahh...uh, yes. That actually has been Kurōsuke and I," He looked back towards the poorly cultivated ground, "We've been doing this since—" Just as he was going into deep; he found himself splashed by a small amount of water.

"Idiot they'll be completely useless if they didn't have water," Saruhiko towered over Adolf alongside Misaki. Adolf scooted over to allow the two men to empty the bottles of water overtop the lifted patch.

Adolf laughed wistfully, "Yes...that did seem to slip my mind." 

"Many things slip your mind," Kuroh exclaimed sourly. Adolf sighed and hung his head low, "That's why you need people around."

Misaki snickered, "Yeah, he is old as shit. You've been on the game of life since when? Like, early nineteen hundreds?" He crushed the plastic bottle and Saruhiko passed his empty one to his older friend.

"Well...about that..." Adolf laughed as he grinned nervously. Misaki frowned and raised his eyebrows curiously as he finished crushing the second plastic bottle. "I was ninty years of age in the year nineteen forty-three. So, I'm well over one hundred and prefer to not celebrate birthdays; mines at the least." There was an awkward silence alongside jaw-dropping astonishment at the admissions. "It's so much fun to celebrate you young whippersnappers days of birth than some old national German treasure like myself!" He snapped his fingers and ruffled Anna's hair.

Yō quizzically stared at Adolf, "Here is my honesty and I don't know about the others cuz I can't speak for them but...that's fucking awesome and weird as shit at the same time. Like...I would've expected you to just turn into dust — especially since the slate is ya know gone." Most of the others began to mutter and nod in some form of agreement at Yō's words.

"Is that why you can't see them? Your friends?" Anna dolefully questioned as her eyes drifted to Mikoto and Tatara's headstones. "Because of the unnatural..."

Pratically staring through the headstones, she found herself comparing Adolf's obvious decades long term suffering to Izumo's current ongoing struggle with his own loss. Though each loss was different their suffering had the same amount of potency. At times Anna would find herself stumbling upon Izumo talking to himself and she would listen; sharp ears catching ever negative comment and the insane convention that he was unworthy of standing before his late friends.

Adolf sighed as he stood up, "I guess...in a way that could just be it." Before glancing at the graves he helped Anna to her feet and then Kuroh. The three walked over towards the campfire to warm themselves. Everyone else, with the exception of Misaki, Saruhiko and Izumo had moved closer towards the fire after a gusty breeze had blown pass.

"Do you see them in your dreams?" 

The corner of his lip twitched into a half smile. He found it adorable that Anna had so many questions though, he strongly wished for it to have been a different subject. _**'I wonder how long have you've had these questions...**_ ' Picking up a nice sized twig he prodded the dying flame, "I'd say the true question is — do I have a right to meet them within my sleep. I haven't dreamt in years and when I do it's just emptiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★GASP★ An O.C.
> 
> Name - Ayumi Sūkūmō
> 
> Alias - Yumi, Yum-Yum-chan, Sūki (by Meebo)
> 
> Date Of Birth - September 8th 2001
> 
> Description - President of the student press. High school student at Ashinaka.
> 
> †††††
> 
> Name - Mikhail Hayashi
> 
> Alias - Meebo
> 
> Date Of Birth - April 30th 2001
> 
> Description - Member of the History club. High school student at Ashinaka.
> 
> †††††
> 
> Name - Hisao Amagawa
> 
> Date Of Birth - January 16th 2000
> 
> Description - Member of the band club, art club, history club and swimming team. High school student at Ashinaka.
> 
> A/N: To all my readers this is an apology for taking so long to post this chapter, some family issues have came up and I've been sapped of my time. I'll try to post the next chapter a little sooner! Again, I apologize.
> 
> **UPDATE 04/03/16**
> 
> Translation for 
> 
> \- Eric said is...."Tch, chihuahua hardly changed and he's got the cunning fox by his side." = "Tch, Chihuahua kaum verändert und er hat den schlauen Fuchs an seiner Seite stand."
> 
> \- Saruhiko said is..."Keep on saying shit like the, retriever." = " Halten Sie sich auf zu sagen Scheiße wie das, Retriever."
> 
> \- Eric said is… "You learn to damn quick. And unfortunately, for me and possibly you, the chihuahua is too damn slow." = "Sie lernen schnell zu verdammen Und leider für mich und vielleicht Sie, ist der Chihuahua zu verdammt langsam."
> 
> \- Eric said is… "But, the game can't continue if I don't give you a hard time Monkey." = "Otiia, e kore e taea te kēmu tonu ki te kore e hoatu e ahau ki a koutou he Monkey wā pakeke."

**Author's Note:**

> Boo.


End file.
